Um Pelúcio na Toca
by Babi Prince
Summary: Gina se torna monitora de Hogwarts e ganha um pelúcio de presente de seu pai. Esse animalzinho está prestes a arranjar algumas confusões e juntar alguns casais...
1. Spot

Um Pelúcio na Toca  
Capítulo Um: Spot 

O fim de tarde estava chuvoso quando Hermione chegou à Toca. Eram suas férias do quinto para o sexto ano, estava na última semana de Julho e morria de saudades dos amigos.  
Gina veio lhe atender a porta, parecia nervosa, mas tentou disfarçar.  
- Oi Mione... Chegou bem?  
- Ótima. Mas devo dizer que foi um pouco difícil para meu pai encontrar o caminho. Viemos de carro.  
- Ah, sim. Entre.  
Quando Hermione entrou na casa, notou uma barulheira vinda da cozinha. A senhora Weasley tentava se controlar, mas discutia tão alto que talvez o vampiro do sótão tivesse acordado.  
- Não há nada de errado, Molly querida... – tentava se explicar o Sr. Weasley.  
- Nada de errado? – repetiu a Sra. Weasley incrédula – É um pelúcio, Arthur, um pelúcio!  
- Apenas um filhote, podemos adestra-lo.  
- Não, Arthur, não podemos adestrar um pelúcio! Ele vai destruir a casa em poucos dias. Todo o meu trabalho para manter a casa em ordem então será em vão!  
- Mas a menina queria tanto...  
- E se ela quisesse uma mortalha-viva? Teria dado a ela?  
- Vamos subir – chamou Gina.  
Hermione pôde ouvir os gritos da Sra. Weasley enquanto subiam as escadas.  
- Estão brigando por minha causa – contou Gina desapontada enquanto deixavam as malas de Hermione em seu quarto e continuavam a subir.  
- Como assim?  
- Eu fui nomeada monitora e papai me levou ao Beco Diagonal hoje de manhã para escolher um presente. O convenci a me dar um pelúcio. Devia saber que mamãe não ia gostar.  
Haviam chegado à porta do quarto de Rony. Gina bateu na porta e a abriu.  
- Os meninos estão te esperando.  
As duas entraram juntas. Harry e Rony estavam sentados sobre a cama com edredom dos Chuddley Cannons de Rony, jogando xadrez de bruxo.  
- Oi Mione – disseram juntos ao vê-la.  
Hermione se sentou ao lado de Harry e viu o peão dele destruindo o rei de Rony.  
- Mas que b...! – reclamou Rony atirando o tabuleiro em cima da escrivaninha – Então Mione, como estão sendo as suas férias?  
- Bem, suponho. Já adiantei todas as tarefas para não precisar ficar trabalhando enquanto vocês se divertiam.  
- Ah, as tarefas... – resmungou Rony decepcionado. Ela tocara no assunto cedo demais! Mas ele lembrou-se de algo um pouco mais alegre e tentou mudar de assunto – Mione, que horas são, por favor?  
Harry soltou um muxoxo que Hermione não soube interpretar.  
- Não sei, eu estou sem... – parou ao olhar para o pulso de Rony – Ei, você está de relógio!  
- Ah, é mesmo – disse Rony em falso tom de quem se lembra algo óbvio – Nesse caso...  
Ele colocou o pulso diante dos olhos e Hermione pôde ver melhor um bonito relógio dourado, com ponteiros muito pequenos. Seus olhos passaram por Harry, que acenava com o dedo em sinal negativo. Mais uma vez não entendendo o que o amigo queria dizer, Mione comentou:  
- Bonito relógio, Rony!  
- Ah, você notou? – o garoto sorriu para ela – É novo. Fred e Jorge compraram relógios novos e Jorge me deu o velho dele. Pela primeira vez herdei alguma coisa que preste dos meus irmãos, não é mesmo?  
- Eu também ganhei um, do Fred – contou Gina mostrando à Hermione um relógio idêntico ao de Rony, exceto pelo vidro rachado.  
Rony ia continuar a falar de seu relógio, mas parou ao ouvir um curioso ruído de algo arranhando a porta de seu quarto.  
- Ah, é Spot – falou Gina levantando-se e abrindo à porta para deixar um pelúcio preto com patas brancas achatadas como pás entrar no aposento.  
O animal correu animado vasculhando todos os cantos em busca de objetos brilhantes.  
- _Eu_ sempre quis um pelúcio – disse Rony tristemente observando o animal farejar seus sapatos.  
- Ah, pare de praguejar, Rony, você já tem o Pichitínho!  
- O que, aquela coruja idiota? Preferia não ter.  
- Não seja bobo.  
A Sra. Weasley apareceu à porta para chamá-los para o jantar. Rony e Gina continuaram discutindo no caminho até a cozinha, em que Harry disse à Hermione em voz baixa, de modo que os dois não pudessem ouvir:  
- Eu ia falar à você para não elogiar o relógio. Rony não para de falar nele!  
Hermione abafou uma risada. Nunca vira Rony se exibindo por ganhar um objeto usado de seus irmãos, era realmente muito bom que estivesse feliz.  
O jantar se passou normalmente, Fred e Jorge fazendo as costumeiras piadinhas, Percy os mandando parar e Gina rindo. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley haviam parado de discutir, embora a Sra. Weasley ainda parecesse muito desgostosa.  
Hermione foi direto para o quarto de Gina dormir depois de comer, estava exausta. Gina ainda teve um certo trabalho para fazer com que Spot fosse dormir em uma cesta cheia de panos colocada ao lado da porta do quarto. 


	2. Relógio Furtado

Capítulo Dois: Relógio Furtado 

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione acordou antes de Gina e desceu as escadas imaginando à que horas o pelúcio de estimação da amiga teria desistido às tentativas de arrancar seu relógio e finalmente adormecido.  
Chegou à cozinha, onde se encontravam Harry e os Weasley.  
- Bom dia!  
- Bom dia.  
- Bom dia, querida.  
Rony e seus pais foram os únicos que lhe responderam. Percy estava mais interessado no Profeta Diário e Harry, Fred e Jorge estavam completamente absortos em uma conversa e nem notaram a chegada da garota.  
- Parem de aborrecer o Harry, vocês dois! – mandou a Sra. Weasley com a voz tediosa.  
- Não até ele assumir que gosta da Cho Chang – disse Fred sorrindo malicioso.  
- Eu não gosto mais dela! – Harry parecia à beira de um ataque de nervos.  
- Não gosta _mais_ – repetiu Jorge divertido – Então você assume que gostava dela?  
Harry não respondeu. Estava vermelho e apertava firmemente seu copo de leite, dando a impressão de que ia quebrá-lo muito em breve.  
- Mas se não gosta da Cho Chang, quem poderia ser a sortuda? – perguntou Fred pensativo.  
- Parvati Patil talvez? – sugeriu Jorge – Acho que rolou um climinha entre os dois no baile de inverno à dois anos, não foi?  
- Está bem, vocês querem saber de quem eu gosto? – Harry se levantou impaciente – Da... Da sua irmã!  
E saiu marchando da cozinha, perante dois rostos ruivos identicamente boquiabertos e satisfeitos.  
Talvez temendo ser a próxima vítima para perguntas indiscretas dos gêmeos, Rony foi atrás de Harry. Gina havia acabado de chegar à cozinha e, de tudo que haviam dito, parecia só ter ouvido "da sua irmã", pois perguntou ao entrar:  
- Estavam falando de mim?  
- Estáv... – o olhar de Fred encontrou o de sua mãe – Estávamos nos perguntando se pelúcios gostam de caramelos-incha...  
Hermione podia jurar que Jorge chutara o irmão por debaixo da mesa, ao mesmo tempo em que Gina olhava indignada para os dois.  
Ela acabou de tomar café da manhã e foi ao quarto de Rony se juntar à ele e à Harry.  
- Era verdade o que você disse lá embaixo? – perguntava Rony à Harry. Pelo jeito nenhum dos dois havia dito nada desde que saíram da cozinha.  
Harry, que estava muito vermelho, fez que sim com a cabeça. Rony apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, não disse nada.  
- Ela ouviu alguma coisa? – perguntou Harry à Hermione, que havia acabado de se sentar ao lado de Rony.  
- Se ouviu fingiu que não – respondeu Hermione, desconfiando seriamente que Gina ouvira tudo.  
- Eu vou ao banheiro.  
Harry se levantou e foi até a porta. Hermione curiosamente notou uma expressão de alívio e ansiedade no rosto de Rony, que se desfez quando Harry saiu do quarto, dando passagem para que Gina e Spot entrassem.  
- Mamãe disse que vamos amanhã ao Beco comprar o material escolar – anunciou se sentando na cama de armar de Harry, ao mesmo tempo em que seu pelúcio vasculhava os bolsos de Hermione – Deixe a Mione em paz, Spot!  
Ela esticou o braço esquerdo e tirou ele de cima da amiga.  
- Que horas são, Gina? – perguntou Rony olhando para o pulso da irmã.  
- Você não está de relógio, Rony?  
- _Eu_ não estou de relógio! – exclamou Gina intrigada – Mas o que...? _Spot!_  
Mione notou que o animal, que estava prestes a avançar sobre o criado-mudo de Rony, recuou, talvez com medo de que a dona o repreendesse.  
- Normal – comentou Rony – Ele sumiu com a aliança do Percy ontem. Acho que ele leva as coisas para o seu quarto.  
Gina deixou escapar um muxoxo de decepção e se levantou.  
- Vou ver se encontro meu relógio.  
Dizendo isso, saiu do quarto e foi até o seu, encontrando Harry na escada.  
- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Harry, não pensando que talvez não fosse da conta dele.  
- Spot escondeu meu relógio. Me ajuda a procurar?  
- Claro!  
Eles desceram juntos as escadas até o quarto de Gina, onde ela começou a vasculhar as gavetas do guarda-roupas e ele as da escrivaninha.  
- Aqui não está – anunciou Harry – Talvez... – ele levantou alguns dos panos que estavam na cestinha de dormir de Spot – Achei!  
Além do relógio de Gina, estava lá a aliança de namoro de Percy.  
- Vamos devolver para o Percy – disse Gina. Ela e Harry saíram juntos do quarto e bateram na porta em frente.  
- Pois não – disse Percy abrindo a porta do quarto.  
- Perdeu isso? – perguntou Gina sorridente mostrando a aliança ao irmão.  
- Ah... Que bom! Onde estava? – perguntou tirando-a das mãos de Gina e colocando no próprio dedo.  
- Spot guardou na cama dele. Acabei de encontrar enquanto procurava meu relógio.  
- Obrigado, Gina, obrigado mesmo – Percy deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da irmã – Vou escrever à Penelope agora mesmo.  
E, dizendo isso, fechou a porta do quarto.  
Gina e Harry subiram novamente ao quarto de Rony e abriram a porta sem bater.  
  
_Flash back – Agora vamos voltar um pouco e entender o que aconteceu quando Gina deixou o quarto do irmão._

- Entendo por que sua mãe estava nervosa – comentou Hermione – Um demoniozinho, não?  
- Mas foi bom ele ter pego o relógio da Gina.  
- Bom? – repetiu Hermione incrédula.  
- É, assim ela nos deixou sozinhos.  
Ela olhou para Rony. Estava mais vermelho do que os próprios cabelos, mas sorria. Não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?  
- Sabe, Mione, eu gosto de você.  
-Por que está dizendo isso? Eu também gosto de você!  
- Não, Mione, você não entendeu – Rony fez uma pausa e seus olhos se encontraram com os de Hermione – Eu gosto muito de você. Eu te amo!  
Hermione não teve tempo para digerir o que escutara – Rony a beijou. E era tão bom, sentir os lábios dele contra os seus, após ouvir uma... Uma declaração de amor!  
Ela tinha a impressão de que o tempo parara, de que não tinha mais preocupação alguma e...  
A porta se abriu com um rangido incômodo. Os dois pararam de se beijar automaticamente e se viraram para Gina e Harry, que haviam acabado de entrar e estavam boquiabertos._ (esse foi o fim do flash back)_  
- Ah... Desculpe.  
- Não, Gina, pode entrar! – Rony parecia perfeitamente desconcertado – Nós só estávamos...  
Mas ele não conseguiu completar a frase e os dois saíram do quarto, fechando a porta cuidadosamente.  
Rony, que havia se levantado para falar com a irmã, sentou-se novamente na cama, desta vez um pouco mais afastado de Hermione. Por vários segundos, os dois mantiveram silêncio e não se olhavam, embora ainda saboreassem o acontecido, como se acabassem de acordar de um sonho particularmente bom.  
- Desculpe – disse Rony finalmente.  
- Não... Tudo bem.  
- Me desculpe, eu não me contive, eu... Só queria que você soubesse.  
- Não precisa se desculpar, Rony. Está tudo bem. Mesmo!  
Ele olhou para Hermione e os dois sorriram envergonhados.  
Entrementes, Harry e Gina gargalhavam silenciosamente no corredor.  
- Eu sabia, eu sabia! – dizia Gina sem fôlego – Sempre soube que eles iam ficar juntos!  
- Eu não acredito! – Harry não agüentava de tanto rir.  
Os dois passaram mais alguns segundos pensando no que haviam presenciado e rindo muito. Mas assim que eles conseguiram parar de rir Gina se encheu de coragem e disse:  
- Você me ajudou a encontrar meu relógio. Posso te agradecer?  
- Ahm, eu... – Harry parecia um tanto confuso – Acho que pode.  
Gina agarrou Harry pelo pescoço e o beijou. Não sabia o que ele pensaria dela e nem que conseqüências isso teria se alguém os visse, só sabia que aquilo era muito bom.  
Então ela terminou o beijo e saiu feliz para a sala, deixando Harry boquiaberto encostado na parede.  
Chegando na sala, Gina sentou-se no sofá e Bichento veio acomodar-se em seu colo. Fred e Jorge estavam sentados no chão montando uma pirâmide com o baralho de Snap Explosivo.  
Harry foi atrás dela e se sentou ao seu lado. Sem dizer nada, segurou a sua mão discretamente. Gina sentiu o rosto corar.  
- Há, conseguimos! – gritou Fred colocando a última carta na construção – Gina, vá chamar o Rony! Ele precisa ver isso.  
- Ahm... Acho melhor não...  
- Por que não?  
- O Rony está ocupado.  
Fred ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
- Nesse caso...  
_Cabum!  
_O baralho acabara de explodir, cobrindo os rostos de Fred e Jorge de cinzas. Os dois começaram a gargalhar descontroladamente, deitando no tapete.  
Harry aproveitou a distração dos gêmeos. Chegou bem perto do ouvido de Gina e a chamou.  
- Gina!  
Ela mal se virou para olhar para Harry e já se via sendo beijada por ele.  
- Fred. Fred! – chamava Jorge baixinho sem tirar os olhos dos dois.  
Gina terminou o beijo e olhou para os irmãos.  
- O que foi? Até parece que vocês nunca beijaram!  
Os gêmeos voltaram a rir, desta vez com menos intensidade, enquanto Hermione e Rony desciam as escadas. Embora Hermione tivesse se sentado à ponta de um sofá de dois lugares, Rony preferiu sentar-se sozinho, na poltrona de seu pai.  
- Ah, Rony, você perdeu! – disse Jorge. Gina desesperadamente pensou que o irmão fosse contar que ela e Harry haviam se beijado, mas graças à Deus o assunto era outro – Nós conseguimos fazer uma pirâmide com o baralho inteiro!  
- Mentira, vocês nunca conseguem!  
- Mas dessa vez conseguimos – disse Fred impaciente – E vamos fazer de novo, fique olhando. _Reparo!_  
O baralho se restaurou diante dos olhos deles e os gêmeos recomeçaram a sua brincadeira do zero. Gina olhou curiosa para Mione e seus lábios disseram, sem emitir som: _"O que aconteceu?"_. Em resposta, a amiga murmurou _"Depois"_.  
Gina entendeu isso como um "Depois te explico" e então virou-se para observar o trabalho que Fred e Jorge faziam.  
Curiosamente, ela notou uma cena sem dizer nada: Spot acabara de subir no colo de Rony e estava tentando arrancar seu relógio a dentadas (dentadas no relógio, lógico). Mas Rony estava tão concentrado na pirâmide de cartas que se erguia no ar que nem...  
Espere aí! Era impossível que ele não percebesse que o pelúcio estava prestes a furtar seu relógio novo. Talvez ele _quisesse_ que o relógio fosse levado...  
Gina entendeu o plano do irmão e sorriu, torcendo para que Spot conseguisse pegar seu relógio. E conseguiu! Logo o bichinho saía correndo da sala em direção às escadas.  
- Ah, não! – reclamou Rony olhando para o próprio pulso.  
- Eu te disse que conseguia, não disse? – riu Jorge, que acabara sua pirâmide – Devia ter apostado.  
- Não é disso que estou reclamando – anunciou Rony de mau humor – É que o Spot roubou meu relógio!  
- Eu te ajudo a procurar – disse Hermione se levantando.  
Os dois subiram em silêncio as escadas e entraram no quarto de Gina, de onde Spot já saía apressado.  
Rony tentou parecer mau humorado, por ter perdido um presente tão recente, mas seu rosto refletia ansiedade. Procurou por toda a escrivaninha de Gina enquanto Mione olhava embaixo da cama e no criado-mudo.  
- Não adianta, – disse Rony sentando-se na cama da irmã – sumiu!  
- Não pode ter sumido, Rony. O Spot escondeu em algum lugar!  
Hermione se sentou ao lado de Rony e contemplou o teto. O garoto fazia completo silêncio e quando ela olhou para ele notou que ele cobiçava sua mão, que estava muito próxima da dele, como se estivesse com vergonha de toca-la.  
Mas ela sabia que Rony já tinha tomado a iniciativa e que agora quem tinha que fazer algo era ela, ou ele sempre ia considerar aquele beijo um erro.  
Ela segurou a mão dele. Ele olhou para Hermione, que sorria.  
- Eu te amo.  
Dizendo isso, ela o beijou. Agora quem não acreditava era Rony. Era muito bom, saber que ela o amava, ele gostava dela desde o terceiro ano de escola, mas sempre achou que ela o achava um babaca, que por vezes o odiava.  
Mas agora sabia que tudo isso não passava de medo dele. 


	3. Dando as Boas Novas

Um Pelúcio na Toca  
Capítulo Três: Dando as Boas Novas 

Os dois se olharam felizes.  
- Vamos lá para baixo – disse Rony.  
Eles desceram as escadas sem dizer nada, mas se olhando por vezes e sorrindo.  
Desta vez, sentaram juntos no sofá de dois lugares e Gina sorriu ao ver que estavam de mãos dadas.  
- Encontrou seu relógio? – perguntou Fred, que agora jogava xadrez com Jorge.  
- Ahm... – Rony se esquecera completamente que tinha ido procurar o relógio.  
- Não – respondeu Hermione, e pelo seu tom dava a impressão de estar realmente preocupada com isso – Achamos que desta vez ele não levou para o quarto da Gina.  
Gina entendeu que os dois sequer procuraram direito o relógio, mas nada disse. Para sua infelicidade, os gêmeos ficaram sem assunto e começaram a falar da vida dela.  
- Sabe o que nós vimos, maninho? – perguntava Jorge a Rony, sorridente.  
- O quê?  
- O Harry beijando uma menina – contou Fred, em seguida mandando sua torre atacar o bispo de Jorge.  
Rony lançou um olhar curioso à Harry. Hermione havia entendido a situação e apertava a mão de Rony, como se isso o impedisse de fazer perguntas.  
- Quem? – perguntou inevitavelmente Rony.  
- Ahm... devemos contar, Fred?  
- Não sei não...  
- Não, não devem – Harry, que estava em silêncio até então, fez com que todos olhassem para ele – Eu te conto depois, Rony.  
- E o que nos garante que vai mesmo contar? – perguntou Jorge coçando o queixo, se divertindo com a situação.  
- Acho que o Harry não diria que ia contar se não pretendesse faze-lo.  
- Ho-ho, olha só a Mione defendendo o amiguinho... – fora Fred quem falara, uma vez que Jorge agora estava tendo um gostoso acesso de risos - Aposto que está morrendo de ciúmes, não é?  
- É claro que não estou com ciúmes – protestou Hermione nervosa. Se ao menos pudesse contar a eles... Não, devia decidir junto com Rony quando e o que iriam dizer.  
- Ah, está sim! Você ama o Harry, admita!  
- EU NÃO AMO... Ah, se vocês soubessem quem eu amo... Não estariam rindo!  
- Acho que estariam – disse Rony com a cabeça baixa.  
- Como você sabe? – Fred estava começando a ficar confuso.  
Rony olhou para Hermione por um segundo e ela fez um leve aceno afirmativo com a cabeça, então os dois se beijaram, fazendo com que Jorge parasse de rir e Gina abrisse um sorriso maior do que o próprio rosto.  
Quando eles estavam se separando, Rony perguntou, em um tom que somente Hermione podia ouvir:  
- Quer namorar comigo?  
Mais uma vez ela sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça.  
Eles resolveram contar isso para os pais de Rony durante o almoço, para não dar tempo à Fred e Jorge para distorcer a história.  
- Mãe... Pai... – chamou Rony.  
- O que foi, querido?  
- Mione e eu estamos namorando.  
Suas orelhas ficaram muito vermelhas e os seus pais e Percy sorriram.  
- Parabéns, filho.  
- Ah, que bom, vocês são umas gracinhas! – disse a Sra.Weasley abraçando o filho – Fred, Jorge! Parem de rir!  
Rony e Hermione passaram o resto da tarde no jardim namorando, Rony ocasionalmente se irritando com um gnomo e jogando-o para longe. Harry e Gina anunciaram seu namoro durante o jantar, já que os gêmeos, depois do choque de ver Rony e Hermione juntos, haviam desistido de atormenta-los.  
O Sr. e a Sra.Weasley ficaram igualmente felizes, mas Percy não sorriu e Rony ficou mais uma vez com as orelhas vermelhas, embora desse uns tapinhas nas costas do amigo.  
  
- E então, como foi? – perguntou Gina à Hermione quando as duas entraram no quarto à noite – Rony e você?  
Hermione contou detalhadamente tudo o que acontecera entre ela e Rony no quarto dele e no quarto da irmã dele.  
- Só não entendi por que, à princípio, ele não queria se sentar do meu lado. Acho que estava com vergonha de Fred e Jorge.  
- Ou com vergonha de você, o mais provável.  
As duas riram.  
- Ah, eu sempre soube que vocês iam ficar juntos!  
- Eu não – comentou Hermione sombriamente – Eu achava que ele me odiava, sabe. Depois de tantas indiretas que eu dei à ele no quarto e quinto ano e nada... Já tinha perdido as esperanças.  
Gina também contou à Hermione como ela e Harry haviam ficado juntos, o que Hermione considerou um início de relacionamento ainda mais confuso do que o seu, mas ainda assim romântico.  
Já passava da meia noite quando elas pararam de conversar e foram dormir. Hermione agradeceu por seu dia não ter sido um sonho, mas pura realidade.


End file.
